5Things I Love About You
by Keeksxx
Summary: After helping James with his homework, Jack decides to try and have a go at writing 5 things he loves about his wife, Ronnie...  hopefully it's better than what I've put in the summary...
1. Introduction

**Okay so I'm kinda doing this little thingymabob'syouruncle, because I was on the bus, and I was daydreaming (as per usual) and it popped up in my head... I've decided to write this now because David Cameron's on This Morning, and I don't like him. (y) **

**Just so you know, James is 8 years old in this and he has 2 sisters, Rebecca, who is 6 and Charlotte (a.k.a. Charlie) who is only 4. (just so you understand it as I go along)**

**Enjoy!**

'Daddy, can you help me with my homework please?' James asked, sitting at the dining table frowning due to confusion. This was normal for James. Now 8 years old, he looked more and more like his father every day. It's just a shame that he inherited his father's brain rather than his mother's. He was staring at the blank page once again and was getting frustrated at his inability to think. 'Me? Isn't it usually mummy that helps you with that?' Jack replied, not fully concentrating on his only son, watching the TV. Noticing that his father wasn't fully listening to him, James got up out of his seat and walked in front of the TV, blocking his father's vision and crossed his arms. 'Uh oh, you really need my help, don't you? You're doing that thing that mummy does' Jack replied, concentrating fully on James and laughing. James sighed again, not amused by the fact that his father was not taking him seriously. He moved away from the TV and sat down next to his father, who had now returned to watching the football match. He may have looked like Jack, but he most certainly had the personality of Ronnie. 'Listen, I need your help with my English homework, so will you come to the dining table?' James asked, almost begging. 'Well, what's it called?' Jack asked, half ignoring him. '5 things I love about my mum. It's for Mother's day' James replied, hoping to get a reaction out of his father. Luckily for him, it had. Jack turned off the television and moved towards the dining table. 'Now, this should be easy...' Jack thought as they started on James' homework.

After about 30 minutes, they had been done, and a very satisfied James had gone back to his bedroom with his completed homework. Jack sat at the dining table, thinking about what he had just helped James write for his homework. Ronnie was the love of his life, the woman that had made him a very happy man and their wedding anniversary would be coming up in a few months. Jack smiled to himself, thinking of his wedding day, and the complications that had happened in the lead up to the event that he would remember for the rest of his life. He was certainly sure that he shouldn't have been kidnapped by Vanessa's ex-husband's henchmen and put in the boot of his older brother's car. He was definitely sure that Roxy shouldn't have had £20,000 nicked from her handbag, causing complications regarding the payment of the actual event. And he was most certainly sure that they were meant to have a decent reception, instead of partying in the Vic with Kat and Alfie after the wedding, just because Roxy had decided to sell the sound system in R'n'Rs just to fund for the wedding that wasn't even paid for in the end! Jack got up and walked towards the shelf, where the pictures were, the precious memories. He picked the picture of Ronnie and himself, walking outside together just after getting married, laughing away because they had finally tied the knot. He laughed to himself, thanking God that Ronnie didn't add the complications of the wedding day by suddenly giving birth! Needless to say, Jack was a very proud man; he had a family, a proper one. Of course, he hadn't forgotten about Penny and Richard, and he was still in regular contact with Amy, but Ronnie's children were his main priority because he loved them more than anything. He wanted to be the best father possible to them and an even better husband to Ronnie. Sitting back down at the dining table, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and titled it

_5 things I love about you._

'Well, if James can do it, then so can I...' Jack thought, and got to work.

**Well there you go, this is just the beginning, but hopefully you liked it x**


	2. Number 5 Your eyes

_5 Things I Love About You..._

Ronnie, I just wanted you to know how much I love you, and so I've done this, a series of letters for you to find on our wedding anniversary. Just so you know, the letters won't be very long, not because I don't love you that much, because believe me, I do. It's because I'm incapable of writing all the things that you do that make me crazy about you. It was very hard to pick just five, but I guess these are the first things that came to mind.

I love you so much, Jack x

_Number 5 – your eyes._

Who could resist those gorgeous ice blue eyes, the same blue eyes that I saw when I first met you and was in complete awe and also, when looking at you as we were sharing our vows, almost making me tear up. It was like the whole world stopped when we were staring at each other. Whenever you're extremely close to me, I feel drawn in by them, whether that means staring at you whilst working alongside you, like we did at the club, or whether it's looking in your eyes whilst kissing you under the sheets. The same blue eyes that many a time I have had to wipe tears from after all those times where you felt upset, like the first time the whole family went to Danielle's grave up in Telford, or extremely angry, like when you felt really low and you thought that your father was winning from beyond the grave, or even after crying with laughter, like that time when you first saw the picture in my key ring taken when I was on the big rollercoaster in Thorpe Park or the time when you saw me dressed as a fairy to help Charlie and Rebecca play that awful game of 'Magic Pixies that rule the world' after you came back from taking James to footie practice. I know for sure, you've seen things that you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy, like watching your father die and holding him in your arms, whilst he tries to apologise for the pain and hurt he has caused you, and the litres and litres of tears he has made you cry. However, whenever I see those beautiful blue eyes, they sparkle as bright as the stars in the night sky, almost as if it hasn't happened at all, almost as if you are absolutely fine. And it amazes me. It amazes me how you are like this. But I love it. And I love you. So whenever you see me through those amazingly beautiful eyes with love, just remember that I'm looking back at you with the same feelings. x


	3. Number 4 Your heart

_Number 4 – your heart..._

That big old heart of yours. When I first met you, I didn't think that you had one because of how you were, the way you acted around everyone, 'the Ice Queen of Walford'. Silly me, right? I now know just how wrong I was. Your heart is just bursting with love, not only for me, but for your children and children in general. The way you play with Amy just proves this. It's quite hard for you to hate people because somehow, in this really crazy twist in the events of our lives, you decided to forgive me for what had happened between me and Roxy. Of course the only exception being your father, who I know that you would never ever have any love for, no matter how hard you try. Never have I met a woman like you, one who would give her heart for the good of her children. It's a personality that I feel that women who can't be bothered with their children should really have. Watching you whilst you're watching the children playing together, I just know for sure that inside you, beats the heart of a very proud mother. I am proud to call you my wife for that reason, because of everything that has happened in the past, Danielle and with Archie, I thought I was impossible for you to use that heart to love again. But you have. Those days, where you were feeling so low, I often wondered how you were still living, not that I wanted to die, because that would just break me, but only because you've have your heart broken so many times, I thought that it was only being held together by superglue. I hope that I've shown you that I love you enough to help you mend that broken heart, because I feel like it's the strongest heart ever. Just remember that whenever you feel like your heart is breaking and you can't take the pain, I'm here. And I'm never going away. I love you. x


End file.
